What kind of life?
by musikfreakmeg
Summary: A collection of original songs, mainly about Max and Fang. Latest: It's not easy to ask for help when you've grown up as the one who can't show weakness - 'I'm meant to be the fighter who never feels afraid, but do you honestly believe that I'm that strong...' Read and review.
1. What kind of life?

I'm trapped, I'm lost,

But I've still gotta pave the way.

The blind leading the blind,

I've gotta speak though I don't know what to say.

Stay strong, don't stop,

Keep on fighting when you've no strength to stand.

Try to win

Though you know for sure that you never can.

Through the fires of hell the darkest nights,

Just trying to stay alive.

Now as the pressure's bearing down on me,

I ask myself if I can survive.

**What kind of life**

**Is running, running, trapped in the highest gear?**

**What kind of life**

**Is screaming for help and knowing no one wants to hear?**

**What kind of life is staying on guard for so long,**

**Knowing others depend on you to stay strong?**

**Keeping all of your fears and weakness inside,**

**Just trying to stay on board in this crazy ride.**

**What kind of life?**

It's time to break

The cords of emotion that bound me.

Feel the thunder,

I feel the lightning crashing around me.

There are people who rely on me,

To save them from this hell.

And I know they're the ones that keep me strong,

I rely on them as well.

**What kind of life**

**Is running, running, trapped in the highest gear?**

**What kind of life**

**Is screaming for help and knowing no one wants to hear?**

**What kind of life is staying on guard for so long,**

**Knowing others depend on you to stay strong?**

**Keeping all of your fears and weakness inside,**

**Just trying to stay on board in this crazy ride.**

**What kind of life?**

_I try so hard not to let it show,_

_Just want my demons to let me go._

_I can't always be Superman,_

_I do because I'm the only one who can._

**What kind of life**

**Is running, running, trapped in the highest gear?**

**What kind of life**

**Is screaming for help and knowing no one wants to hear?**

**What kind of life is staying on guard for so long,**

**Knowing others depend on you to stay strong?**

**Keeping all of your fears and weakness inside,**

**Just trying to stay on board in this crazy ride.**

**What kind of life?**


	2. Weight of the world

You tell me that you're alright,

You'll be fine in a little while.

You turn away, dry your eyes,

Look back at me and try to smile.

But I see the lie behind the mask,

That look in your eyes that tells me

It's better not to ask.

**And I know that inside you're hurting,**

**However strong you claim you are.**

**As this endless world keeps turning,**

**You hide it all inside your heart.**

**And I wish I could tell you**

**How you've stolen mine, but it's not the time.**

**So I'll stay by your side, without a word,**

**And help you carry the weight of the world.**

You know that there are days,

When I wish I couldn't read you so well.

Because to live in blissful ignorance,

Would save me from this hell

Of knowing just what's on your mind,

And that I can never save you,

No matter how I try,

'**Cause I know that inside you're hurting,**

**However strong you claim you are.**

**As this endless world keeps turning,**

**You hide it all inside your heart,**

**And I wish I could tell you**

**How you've stolen mine, but it's not the time.**

**So I'll stay by your side, without a word,**

**And help you carry the weight of the world.**

Maybe someday, when your duty's done,

And your mind's been put to rest,

I will tell you just how you amaze me, but until then,

I know that I can stand this test.

**But I know that inside you're hurting,**

**However strong you claim you are.**

**As this endless world keeps turning,**

**You hide it all inside your heart,**

**And I wish I could tell you**

**How you've stolen mine but it's not the time.**

**So I'll stay by your side, without a word,**

**And help you carry the weight of the world.**


	3. This time

I've never been in this situation,

Feeling sick from anticipation,

Caught up in traction, nervous reaction.

Time's nearly here, no point in regretting,

Go over words I keep on forgetting,

Thought up beforehand, got everything planned.

So why do I feel like I need some grounding?

And why can't I take in any surroundings

But you, when you do what you do?

**This time I won't run away,**

**And this time I'll say what I gotta say.**

**This time I'll tell you how I can't**

**Imagine a world without you,**

**And tell you how I feel about you.**

**This time, this time,**

**This time, this time,**

**I will.**

I'm sitting trying to work this out,

Feel like my mind's caught in a drought,

Feel like I'm drowning, might throw the towel in.

But I know this feeling's gonna keep coming,

Forcing me to come undone

And face my denial, take me to trial.

Ask me why do I feel like I need some grounding?

And why can't I take in any surroundings

But you, when you do what you do?

**This time I won't run away,**

**And this time I'll say what I gotta say.**

**This time I'll tell you how I can't**

**Imagine a world without you,**

**And tell you how I feel about you.**

**This time, this time,**

**This time, this time,**

**I will.**

_I won't lie, I won't turn away,_

_Won't make up something to hide my face._

_I've played with your mind, messed you about,_

_Just needed some time to figure things out._

_Now, as long as it's not too late,_

_This time I'm here to stay._

**This time I won't run away,**

**And this time I'll say what I gotta say.**

**This time I'll tell you how I can't**

**Imagine a world without you,**

**And tell you how I feel about you.**

**This time, this time,**

**This time, this time,**

**I will.**

**This time I will...**


	4. Still we stand

I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna know

That this is the end, that this is far as you can go

I know that you don't think we can see this through

But I won't let you give up now, that's something I can't do

**Even if your knees are weak, **

**Even if the ground shakes,**

**We're gonna keep on walking, **

**Whatever it takes.**

**Look at how far we've come, **

**Although at times we thought we'd fall.**

**Here we are and still **

**We stand tall.**

You say you can't go on, it ain't worth the fight

But I know that somewhere way down deep you care for what is right

So even if I have to drag you every step of the way

We'll finish this race together, I give my word today

**Even if your knees are weak,**

**Even if the ground shakes,**

**We're gone keep on walking,**

**Whatever it takes.**

**Look at how far we've come,**

**Although at times we thought we'd fall.**

**Here we are and still**

**We stand tall.**

_So even though you close your eyes, _

_And say that nothing's wrong,_

_I know we've come this far,_

_And I know we can be strong._

_I swear I won't falter._

**Even if your knees are weak,**

**Even if the ground shakes,**

**We're gonna keep on walking,**

**Whatever it takes.**

**Look at how far we've come,**

**Although at times we thought we'd fall.**

**Here we are and still**

**We stand tall.**


	5. Cliché

A dark-haired boy, a brown-eyed girl

Still just kids

Still thought they ruled the world

Started as friends

And we all know how the story ends

Well it may seem obvious to you

Just another dream come true

But we know that it's more than that

More than just how people react

They think we've got that…

**Old clichéd kind of fairytale life**

**It was certain to happen, never denied**

**But the things that he does and the things that I say**

**Well, nobody could call us cliché.**

Awkward moments, words unsaid

Still trying to figure out

The thoughts in the other's head

Stomachs churned

Still unsure if the feeling's returned

Just one notion unexpected

That went for so long undetected

Made the two run out of steam

But we're so much more than what we seem

You might think we've got that…

**Old clichéd kind of fairytale life**

**It was certain to happen, never denied**

**But the things that we go through every day**

**Well, nobody could call us cliché.**

_And if you'd stop to look a little more_

_Instead of saying you've seen it all before_

_You'd realise that we are dynamic_

_For real, panoramic_

_So don't pretend you understand the score_

_'Cause if you think we've got that…_

**Old clichéd kind of fairytale life**

**That we didn't have to work, to struggle, to fight**

**Then you'd be wrong, 'cause at the end of the day**

**Well, nobody could call us cliché.**


	6. After

You have a plan - you're gonna take my pain

And carry it on your fragile, pretty shoulders.

That's a pretty fragile, pretty heavy

Plan to execute,

But it's a plan of such repute

That the execution might just backfire.

Read between the lines and see,

That if you're always there for me...

**What about you? **

**Who'll be there for you,**

**After the dust clears and the bombs are long past?**

**Who'll still be standing, **

**Waiting for you to come home?**

**Who'll be there?**

An open book - that's what you claim to be,

But you don't let me see,

Don't let me know when you've been broken,

'Cause shattered's not the same as open,

And hurt does not mean lost.

Independence isn't worth the cost.

You're spilling out your healing words,

But won't take any in return.

When is it you think you'll learn?

**What about you? **

**Who'll be there for you,**

**After the dust clears and the bombs are long past?**

**Who'll still be standing, **

**Waiting for you to come home?**

**Who'll be there?**

_'Cause you know you're no island,_

_Better dig down deep._

_Inside you're shaking, and pretty soon_

_All the want and fear and heartache_

_Will come crashing down._

_I know you're strong, but let me help you_

_Lift it all for your sake._

**What about you? **

**Who'll be there for you,**

**After the dust clears and the bombs are long past?**

**Who'll still be standing, **

**Waiting for you to come home?**

**Who'll be there?**

After the dust clears and you see someone's still standing,

Who'll be there?


	7. Broken

**A/N To me this is definitely about Jeb after the flock have found out the he's a traitor.**

You used to be the one thing the I could believe.

Keeping me safe and telling me you'd never leave.

I remember that time when all I needed was you

To take me away, but that's gone now, it's through

**Does it make you feel strong**

**Hurting someone who'd never fight you?**

**Do you feel in control**

**Now that you know these scars won't fade?**

**And however I try, I can never break free,**

'**Cause this blood that links us will always be.**

**Do you feel better now?**

**Now you've broken me down?**

To find out that you were faking all along,

To realise I'd lost that one place where I could belong,

That hurt so much more than any other pain.

The loss runs too deep for a heart to contain.

**Does it make you feel strong**

**Hurting someone who'd never fight you?**

**Do you feel in control**

**Now that you know these scars won't fade?**

**And however I try, I can never break free,**

'**Cause this blood that links us will always be.**

**Do you feel better now?**

**Now you've broken me down?**

And through all of this torture I still think of you,

There must be a reason you do what you do.

Are you hurting inside but don't let it show?

Is it just 'cause it's all that you know?

And as hard as I try to escape your control,

There's a small space inside which will never be whole

**Does it make you feel strong**

**Hurting someone who'd never fight you?**

**Do you feel in control**

**Now that you know these scars won't fade?**

**And however I try, I can never break free,**

'**Cause this blood that links us will always be.**

**Do you feel better now?**

**Now you've broken me down?**

Now I'm broken.


	8. Hero Today

Would you judge me if I just broke down,

Just collapsed and laid there on the ground?

Would you lie with me?

'Cause sometimes it's all I can do just to breathe,

And sometimes I forget how to believe,

And sometimes just to breathe just isn't enough,

So would you?

'**Cause I'm so scared of knowing,**

**Of finding out that I'm not strong enough,**

**Smart enough,**

**Just as it's too late.**

**And I'm so scared of showing,**

**That I don't have the answers to everything,**

**Sometimes I wanna run, run away,**

**So no…**

**I can't be a hero today.**

If I was empty would you let me in?

Let me get right underneath your skin?

Be a part of you?

'Cause sometimes it's like I travel too far,

Can't get back, back to where you are,

And sometimes I just can't stand to feel alone,

So would you?

'**Cause I'm so scared of knowing,**

**Of finding out that I'm not strong enough,**

**Smart enough,**

**Just as it's too late.**

**And I'm so scared of showing,**

**That I don't have the answers to everything,**

**Sometimes I wanna run, run away,**

**So no…**

**I can't be a hero today.**

_When I need saving won't you pull me back_

_From this path that I've travelled,_

_My thoughts I've unravelled…_

_And I don't know how to put it into words,_

_But I hope that you'll hear me and always,_

_Always be near me…_

When all I'm needing is a friend nearby,

Just to hold me with no reasons why,

Would you be the one?

'Cause sometimes it's all I can do just to breathe,

And sometimes I forget how to believe,

And sometimes just to breathe just isn't enough,

So would you?


	9. The Space In Between

**A/N This one just got me to the semi-finals of the UK Songwriting Contest. Despite the name it's actually an international thing, so I was pretty happy, but that's the second time in two years that I've made the semi-finals, so next time I'm really looking to beat it!**

Where did you go?  
Old friend, when will you be back?  
I haven't seen you in what seems like  
So long now  
Haven't seen that side of you  
I used to know so well.

And oh, God, what happened  
To your face, your eyes  
That I could trace, every line, every smile  
And I thought  
That I'd always know your mind  
I'd always be able to tell.

**But now the space in between, it's killing me  
And the words that used to fill the gap, well, they're gone now  
Are you still with me, my dear?  
Did you pull away too far  
For either of us to know how to get back again?  
Are you still with me, my dear?**

Can I look at you now?  
Can you remind me  
How we did it before, how we made our eyes meet?  
I don't remember.  
I've forgotten how to see, to touch,  
To feel you now.

**Because the space in between, it's killing me  
And the words that used to fill the gap, well, they're gone now  
Are you still with me, my dear?  
Did you pull away too far  
For either of us to know how to get back again?  
Are you still with me, my dear?  
**  
_Now it feels as if I'm working  
So damn hard to get the words out  
When it used to come like taking every breath.  
Is this how we're going to live?  
And what else can I do  
But keep on pouring out my darkest  
My saddest, my least grounded,  
Most unfounded  
Until I have nothing left to give? _

**Because the space in between, it's killing me  
And the words that used to fill the gap, well, they're gone now  
Are you still with me, my dear?  
Did you pull away too far  
For either of us to know how to get back again?  
Are you still with me, my dear?**


	10. Be Still For A Moment

**A/N This one isn't so much a song about Max Ride, but it's the one that I'm submitting for this year's UKSC, so it would be nice to know what you all think. :D**

Would you run if asked

'Can I stay tonight'?

Is it wrong,

Too much to want to be by your side?

Well, if you can be still for a moment

And listen as I breathe

I may find the courage to say,

To tell you that I believe

**You might just be**

**Something I can't let go,**

**So if you want to take my hand,**

**Please do it soon,**

**Just let me know.**

Please don't speak

My mind is far too loud right now

Just lie with me

And start to think, start to allow

This fraction of a second could be something different

This misty brush of night

Of fingers tracing faces, words tangled and forgotten

Of touch replacing sight

**You might just be,**

**Something I can't let go,**

**So if you want to take my hand,**

**Please do it soon,**

**Just let me know...**

**Just let me know.**

_And all you have to do is tell me._

_That's all you have to do._

_'Cause outside the world keeps dancing on,_

_But here, to me, I swear to God,_

_It's like there's only you._

_So that's all you have to do,_

_It's all you have to do._

**You might just be,**

**Something I can't let go,**

**So if you want to take my hand,**

**Please do it soon,**

**Just let me know...**

**Just let me know.**


	11. Who Are You?

Just sit in front of me and try to explain,

Tell me why you're breaking my heart.

Talk until you don't have anything left to say,

Then let the silence tear me apart.

And I'm choking, can't breathe, paralysed,

Can't get you to change your mind.

You won't back down

Because you think this is right...

**And who are you to say that you're no good for me?**

**Who are you to make that choice?**

**'Cause I don't wanna be set free.**

**Who are you to decide this for us both?**

**Say you know what's best for me,**

**But I don't think you do.**

**Who are you?**

You keep on telling me it's all for my sake,

You'll only bring me down.

I'm falling through the gaps in all the arguments you make,

Can't believe you're doing this now.

And shouldn't I still get a say?

Have a chance to make you stay?

Things might need fixing,

But this isn't the way...

**And who are you to say that you're no good for me?**

**Who are you to make that choice?**

**'Cause I don't wanna be set free.**

**Who are you to decide this for us both?**

**Say you know what's best for me,**

**But I don't think you do.**

**Who are you?**

_Who's this person sitting here, you seem so strange._

_Who are you?_

_Do I know you?_

_Do you know how much you've changed?_

_Who are you?_

_'Cause I'm not certain anymore._

_You seem so different now,_

_And I don't have a clue..._

**Who are you to say that you're no good for me?**

**Who are you to make that choice?**

**'Cause I don't wanna be set free.**

**Who are you to decide this for us both?**

**Say you know what's best for me,**

**But I don't think you do.**

**Who are you?**


	12. Invincible

What do you see when you look at me?

Am I a leader or some frightened little girl?

Have I succeeded in making you believe it,

That everything is easy in my world?

I've grown myself around

This need to be the strong one,

But it's pulling me down,

And I can't make a sound...

**'Cause I'm meant to be the fighter**

**Who never feels afraid,**

**But do you honestly believe that I'm that strong?**

**In control up on the surface,**

**But dig a little deeper,**

**You'll find inside I was crying all along.**

**So read between the lines, **

**Hear the words that I'm not saying,**

**Understand that underneath it all**

**I'm not invincible.**

I'll push you away, no matter what you say,

When all I want is for you to stay right here.

Even though I pretend that I'll be alright in the end,

Will you stick with me and help me fight the fear?

Can't you see the faking,

Every confident facade?

Each smile that I put on

Is another chance that's gone...

**'Cause I'm meant to be the fighter**

**Who never feels afraid,**

**But do you honestly believe that I'm that strong?**

**In control up on the surface,**

**But dig a little deeper,**

**You'll find inside I was crying all along.**

**So read between the lines,**

**Hear the words that I'm not saying,**

**Understand that underneath it all**

**I'm not invincible.**

_And I don't know how to fight back,_

_So I need you here beside me._

_I'm sorry I can't say it out loud,_

_Maybe I'm too proud,_

_But maybe I just never learned how_

_To open up, embrace the fall,_

_So please read between these lines,_

_Hear the things that I can't tell you,_

_Understand that I can't take it all..._

**Yes, I'm meant to be the fighter**

**Who never feels afraid,**

**But do you honestly believe that I'm that strong?**

**In control up on the surface,**

**But dig a little deeper,**

**You'll find inside I was crying all along.**

**So read between the lines,**

**Hear the words that I'm not saying,**

**Understand that underneath it all**

**I'm not invincible.**


End file.
